Le nouveau complot
by Musing-and-Music
Summary: Une tragédie bouscule la vie du général Roy Mustang. Mais des Amestriens disparaissent, et une organisation mystérieuse apparaît. Un complot s'ourdit de nouveau dans les profondeurs de Central City.
1. 1 Perte et apaisement

**Hello!**

 **Je n'ai rien posté de tout l'été, par flemme ou par manque de temps, je ne saurai le dire.**

 **Mais me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, que je vous avait annoncée dans mon dernier one-shot. Elle sera plus longue que "Réconciliation", et plus dure (il suffit de regarder les genres).**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont le fruit de l'imagination de Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire:**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mercredi 23 juin 1920

"Je suis désolé."

Le chirurgien fixait le général Roy Mustang, qui vit dans son regard ce qu'il redoutait depuis le coup de fil de Fuery. Il sentit ses jambes trembler mais ne flancha pas. Il affirma autant que possible sa voix avant de demander :

« Je peux la voir ? »

Le chirurgien hocha la tête et invita Roy à entrer dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Avant de passer la porte, Roy se tourna vers les hommes présents : Havoc, Breda et Fuery. Il vit le soutien qu'ils lui apportaient, même s'ils semblaient à leur limite. Fuery, le plus sensible d'entre eux avait déjà les larmes aux yeux. Roy entra dans une salle aux murs blancs occupée par de nombreuses machines médicales. Un lit d'hôpital trônait au milieu. Aucune des machines n'y était reliée. Roy s'approcha du lit, de la forme couverte d'un drap qui reposait dessus. Avec appréhension, il souleva légèrement le drap. Des cheveux blonds apparurent, puis des yeux clos sous un front blanc, des lèvres pâles. Le brun découvrit le corps jusqu'à l'épaule, dont la peau blanche le frappa. Il distinguait à peine les deux cicatrices qui se trouvaient sur le cou et l'épaule. Il tâtonna pour trouver la main à travers le drap. En touchant la main inerte et froide, il fut terrassé par la criante vérité. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux. D'une main tremblante, il caressa les cheveux si doux avec lesquels il adorait jouer. Son regard effleura les paupières fermée qui cachaient des yeux capables de tellement d'expressions, et les lèvres, qu'il avait eu le privilège de voir sourire et d'embrasser quotidiennement ? Ce corps, qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir parcouru des nuits durant, était immobile et froid. Tout cela n'était plus. Riza Hawkeye était morte.

Roy sentit un vide se creuser en lui. Sa plus forte raison de vivre avait disparu. Il s'effondra intérieurement, le chagrin laissant sa marque dans son cœur, le submergeant. Mais Roy se maîtrisa, se convainquit de ne pas verser une larme tant qu'il ne serait pas seul. L'infirmière qui entra à ce moment-là aurait pu seulement voir sa mâchoire se contracter et ses sourcils se froncer.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus ferme, refuser que Riza mène cette mission à cause de son état. Il lui avait seulement demandé d'être prudente, de ne pas aller au cœur de l'action pendant l'opération. Riza et son équipe devaient procéder à l'arrestation de braconniers. Havoc lui avait raconté la mission pendant que les équipes de chirurgie tentaient de sauver Riza.

 **III**

Le début de l'opération s'était bien déroulé. Les militaires avaient surpris les quatre hommes alors qu'ils réparaient leurs pièges, tous rassemblés dans leur cabane forestière. Ils avaient été menottés et désarmés, avant d'être conduits près des fourgons militaires, où Riza était restée pendant que les « heurs » avaient lieu. Elle avait laissé Havoc s'occuper de l'arrestation en elle-même, restant à l'abri tout en dirigeant les opérations. Puis lorsque les militaires et leurs prisonniers étaient arrivés, elle était sortie de sa voiture pour surveiller. L'incident était survenu peu après, au moment où les braconniers montaient à bord des fourgons. Le dernier avait profité d'un moment de flottement pour bousculer le soldat qui l'escorter et lui prendre son arme de service dans son étui. Avant de tirer, au hasard dans le groupe de militaires, une unique fois. Il avait été immédiatement maîtrisé et conduit dans le fourgon. Mais le hasard avait fait mouche, touchant Riza au flanc droit. Elle s'était affaissée contre sa voiture, les mains pressées sur sa blessure. Alors que les soldats voyaient leur colonel blessée, désemparés, elle s'était exclamée :

« Lieutenant Breda, je vous confie la suite, continuez l'opération ! Terminez-la correctement ! Sous-lieutenant Fuery, appelez l'hôpital et prévenez le général de l'avancement des opérations ! Capitaine Havoc, vous conduisez ma voiture !

\- Bien mon colonel ! »

Chacun s'était exécuté. Fuery, à la place passager de la voiture de Riza avait contacté l'hôpital pour les prévenir de l'arrivée d'une blessée dans la demi-heure, pendant que Havoc aidait la jeune femme à entrer, après lui avoir prodigué les premiers soins.

« Fuery, dites-leur aussi mon état, et que le travail a commencé, avait dit Riza, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Quoi ? S'étaient exclamés les deux officiers, incrédules.

\- J'ai commencé à accoucher ! »

Jean était monté dans la voiture avec un juron. Le bébé était censé arriver deux mois plus tard, mais le choc avait déclenché les contractions. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Le blond avait démarré la voiture et était parti pied au plancher, suivi par les fourgons, que la voiture de fonction avait rapidement distancés. Fuery avait appelé Roy pour lui annoncer le succès de la mission.

« Mais nous avons rencontré un problème, monsieur, avait-il ajouté.

\- Quel genre de problème ? Un blessé ? avait demandé Roy.

\- Une blessée. Le colonel a reçu une balle qui ne lui était pas destinée en particulier, et les contractions ont commencé à cause de sa blessure, qui semble sévère. Je vous le dis tout de suite, elle n'était pas à côté des prisonniers quand c'est arrivé.

\- Merde ! Dépêchez-vous de venir ! »

Roy avait raccroché juste après.

Au mépris de toutes les limitations de vitesse, doublant sans vergogne les autres voitures, Havoc avait foncé vers East City. Ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, où Riza avait été prise en charge par les chirurgiens et sages-femmes pendant que les deux militaires retrouvaient Roy pour lui raconter plus en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient été rejoints une heure plus tard par Breda.

L'opération avait duré trois longues et douloureuses heures, pendant lesquelles Roy s'était imaginé tous les scenarii possibles, du meilleur au pire, celui-ci impliquant la mort de Riza et de son enfant, leur enfant. Et le pire était arrivé.

 **III**

« Monsieur Mustang… »

Le chirurgien s'était tourné vers Roy après avoir parlé avec l'infirmière. Roy se leva pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Nous pensons que vous voudriez la voir, continua le médecin.

\- Voir qui ? »

La voix de Roy lui sembla éteinte, sans conviction.

« Venez, je crois que ça vous fera un peu de bien. »

Le brun suivit donc l'homme et la femme à travers l'hôpital, traversant des couloirs, montant des escaliers, jusqu'à l'entrée d'un énième service. La porte était ouverte, mais en voyant les sourires, les familles, en entendant les pleurs, il comprit qu'il s'agissait de la maternité. Il comprit aussi qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la chance d'entrer dans ce service pour y être heureux d'apprendre une bonne nouvelle. Le médecin le mena jusqu'à une salle fermée. Il était indiqué « Néonatologie » sur la porte. Une trentaine de couveuses occupaient la pièce, et des machines médicales ronronnaient, chacune reliée à un lit. Dans chacune des couveuses reposait un bébé, minuscule, fragile, mais vivant, chaud, avec un avenir à construire. Tout ce que n'était plus Riza, songea amèrement Roy. L'infirmière attira son attention sur l'une d'entre elles en particulier. Roy s'approcha, le cœur battant.

« La voici, dit doucement la jeune femme. Nous voulions vous présenter la fille de Riza Hawkeye. Votre fille. »

Roy acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Cette petite chose rose, sans pouvoir, qui dormait dans sa couveuse, ce bébé, était le fruit de son amour avec Riza. C'était une vie, une précieuse existence. Le militaire passa la main par le trou de la paroi, et doucement, effleura du doigt le visage de sa fille, qui bougea légèrement et attrapa le doigt qui se présentait à elle. Toutes les résolutions de Roy se brisèrent à cet instant, et il tomba de nouveau à genoux, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il était accablé par la perte de la femme qu'il aimait, avec qui il aurait voulu passer le restant de ses jours. « Tu as survécu à trois homonculus, une blessure quasi-mortelle, et une balle perdue a fait ce que tout le reste avait échoué à faire intentionnellement. Je n'ai pas pu te dire adieu, seulement d'être prudente. Tu es partie, mais tu m'as laissé un cadeau que je chérirai tant que je vivrai. » Les pensées de Roy étaient focalisées uniquement sur la femme de sa vie et la fille de sa vie. Il oublia l'hôpital, il oublia la mission, il oublia l'armée. Il n'était plus qu'un homme qui venait de perdre un trésor et était devenu père. A travers ses larmes, il voyait la vie, l'espoir. La minuscule petite fille ouvrit les yeux, de magnifiques yeux gris, et Roy plongea dedans son regard d'obsidienne. Il s'y perdit, comme il s'était perdu dans les yeux ambre de Riza.

« Elinor, murmura-t-il. Tu t'appelleras Elinor. Tu seras l'apaisement de mon chagrin, la paix apportée à mon cœur, l'espoir pour mon futur. »

En décidant du nom de sa fille, Roy se jura qu'il la protégerait de tout mal, de toute menace, et que pour cela, s'il le fallait, il atteindrait le sommet.

* * *

 **J'entends d'ici vos réactions, je vous vois venir (ne vous gênez pas pour me le dire) !**

 **Et bien je vous dirai seulement: wait and see pour le prochain chapitre.**


	2. 2 Séparations

**Hello!**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette nouvelle fic. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop pétrifiés par ce chapitre tragique.  
Vous verrez que celui-ci est dans continuité du premier, mais l'espoir qui se détachait va se révéler plus fort. Je ne dis rien de plus, à vous de lire!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Comme toujours, FMA n'est pas à moi, mais à Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Lundi 28 juin 1920

Trois coups de feu retentirent dans le silence du cimetière. Une vingtaine de personnes se tenaient entre les tombes, rassemblées sous leurs parapluies autour d'un profond trou creusé dans le sol détrempé par la pluie. Quatre militaires arrivèrent auprès d'eux, portant solennellement un cercueil en bois clair recouvert d'un drapeau amestrien et surmonté d'une casquette militaire. Roy se tenait juste en face du trou, aux côtés du généralissime Grumman. Ils partageaient tous deux le même chagrin, la même perte d'un être aimé. Une des pires choses que Roy avait dû faire pendant les six jours passés entre la mort de Riza et son enterrement avait été de l'annoncer à son grand-père.

 **III**

Jeudi 24 juin 1920

« Excellence, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Roy se tenait devant le bureau du généralissime, droit et sombre. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire au téléphone, préférant lui annoncer en face.

« Vous me paraissez bien sérieux, Mustang. Que se passe-t-il ? » Interrogea Grumman.

Ce n'était pas le Roy Mustang normal qui se trouvait devant lui, celui qui lui proposait spontanément une partie d'échecs ou qui au moins était à l'aise en sa présence. Le « excellence » n'augurait rien de bon, d'autant plus que les généraux de la province ne se déplaçaient jamais à Central City pour des raisons futiles.

« Il s'agit de Riza, Monsieur. »

Ces quelques mots firent frémir le vieil homme. Ce n'était pas une raison futile.

« Elle… la voix de Roy trembla. Elle a reçu une balle dans le ventre pendant une mission. Les médecins ne sont pas parvenus à la sauver. Elle est morte. »

Grumman s'assit lentement dans son fauteuil, accusant le coup. Sa petite-fille, son unique petite-fille était décédée. Riza était partie. Avant lui. Lorsque Grumman réalisa cela, Roy le vit prendre plusieurs années en plus, se voûter, et son visage se creuser sous l'effet du chagrin.

« Je suis seul maintenant, souffla le moustachu.

\- Non, le contredit Roy. »

Grumman se redressa, surpris. De la poche intérieure de sa veste d'uniforme Roy sortit une photo. Il la tendit à son interlocuteur.

« Je veux vous présenter Elinor Mustang Hawkeye. Votre arrière-petite-fille. »

Grumman prit la photo et contempla le bébé. Son regard s'embua.

« C'est la plus belle chose qu'elle aurait pu nous laisser, déclara-t-il. »

Le brun acquiesça, les yeux brillants lui aussi. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Riza ou Elinor, il se sentait sur le point de s'abandonner au chagrin. Cela voulait dire qu'il était toujours sur le point de craquer, puisqu'il pensait sans cesse à elles. Il n'avait pas dormi dans le train qui le conduisait à Central, rependant plutôt à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Riza, depuis ses années d'apprentissage chez son père, jusqu'à ces deux années de vie commune, les plus belles qu'il ait jamais passées, en passant par la guerre d'Ishbal, East City et le Jour Promis.

« Merci Mustang. Vous restez combien de temps à Central ?

\- Je partirai samedi. J'ai déjà un point de chute, d'où je préviendrai les personnes qui doivent l'être. Vous êtes l'une des premières. »

Roy et Grumman discutèrent encore un peu, puis le jeune général prit congé du généralissime. Il logeait chez Gracia Hughes pendant les deux jours qu'il passait dans la capitale. Gracia fut l'un de ses plus grands soutiens. Elle comprenait parfaitement la perte que vivait Roy, pour l'avoir elle-même vécue cinq ans plus tôt. Elle fut une oreille attentive, une parole de bonté. Pendant ces jours, Roy appela les Elric, et tomba par miracle sur Edward qui était revenu à Resembool passer quelques jours auprès de Winry et de ses enfants. Il parvint à joindre Alphonse qui était dans la capitale xinoise, devenue son point de chute entre deux voyages en extrême Orient, et, grâce à Al, il prévint le jeune empereur Ling Yao. Il appela ensuite Falman, qui était retourné à la forteresse de Briggs sous les ordres du général Armstrong, qui fut prévenue de même. Il sortit pour aller en personne annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère adoptive, Chris Mustang.

« Et bien mon petit Roy, c'est rare que tu viennes à Central me voir, dit-elle en le voyant entrer. Tu en tires une tête, il n'est rien arrivé, j'espère ?

Riza est morte, annonça tristement Roy. Elle a reçu une blessure mortelle pendant une mission. »

Chris passa de l'autre côté du comptoir pour serrer son fils adoptif contre elle, geste qu'elle avait très rarement fait pendant son enfance.

« Et le bébé ?

Elinor va bien. Les chirurgiens ont réussi à la sauver, mais Riza a fait une hémorragie à ce moment-là. Elle n'a pas survécu à la césarienne. »

Roy donna une photo de sa fille à sa mère adoptive avant de rentrer chez les Hughes. Il joignit encore quelques connaissances avant de retourner à East City.

 **III**

Les quatre militaires déposèrent le cercueil sur des cordes, qu'ils utilisèrent pour le faire descendre dans le trou. Ce trou représentait la perte qu'était Riza pour Roy : vertigineux et profond. Lorsque les fossoyeurs commencèrent à reboucher la tombe, Gracia s'approcha de Roy et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Une petite main agrippa celle du brun, qui baissa les yeux pour voir Elycia lui sourire doucement pour l'encourager. « Elle est pour Gracia ce qu'Elinor est pour moi, réalisa-t-il. » Il sourit en retour, tout en sentant une larme s'échapper de son œil. C'était dur. Plus dur que la mort de Hughes, plus dur que voir la femme qu'il aimait se vider de son sang devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire, à part regarder Riza disparaître à tout jamais de sa vue. Sa mère adoptive l'avait prévenu le matin-même qu'elle ne pouvait finalement pas venir, à cause d'une inspection de son bar par les services d'hygiène. Et il devait avouer que sa présence lui manquait à ce moment-là. Elle avait été là à la mort de ses parents, le recueillant et l'élevant comme son propre fils. Sur sa droite, il vit Rebecca, la meilleure amie de Riza, en larmes, soutenue par Havoc. Breda, ému, avait la main sur l'épaule de Fuery qui cachait sa tête dans un mouchoir. Falman tentait d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses yeux continuellement mi-clos. Ça n'était pas le cas du colonel Armstrong, qui de tristesse, laissait des torrents dévaler ses joues.

« Personne n'est à l'abri de perdre un être cher, songea Roy. Et c'est reproductible tant qu'on aime des gens. Mais vivre sans amour est pire que la mort. L'amour n'est pas une erreur, c'est une richesse. »

La pierre tombale fut dressée, déjà gravée.

 _Riza Hawkeye_

 _1888-1920_

 _Colonel de l'armée_

 _d'Amestris_

Ils furent nombreux parmi les amis de Riza à venir déposer un bouquet, une gerbe ou une simple fleur sur sa tombe, présentant leurs condoléances à Roy et Grumman – pour ceux qui connaissaient son lien avec la jeune femme. Edward serra la main de Roy, et déclara :

« Je comprends votre douleur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille seulement vous dire à quel point nous compatissons. Nous devons aussi vous féliciter pour la naissance de votre fille, non ? J'espère que veiller sur elle vous apaisera. N'oubliez pas, mais continuez de vivre.

\- Merci Edward. »

Tous partirent les uns après les autres, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Roy, Grumman, Gracia et Elycia, plus les deux inévitables gardes du corps du généralissime. Celui-ci se tourna vers le brun.

« La pluie devient plus forte, rentrons. Ou plutôt, allons voir Elinor. Vous m'avez promis de me faire voir mon arrière-petite-fille quand je serai à East City. »

En effet, on ne pouvait plus ignorer la pluie, qui devenait un véritable déluge. Tous les six se réfugièrent sous les parapluies et coururent vers les voitures. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Grumman demanda où en était le procès des braconniers.

« Il aura lieu dans au moins un mois, le temps que la justice examine toutes les informations que nous avons amassées au cours de l'enquête. Trois d'entre eux n'ont qu'un chef d'accusation contre eux, mais le dernier est aussi accusé d'homicide. C'est celui qui a tiré sur Riza. Je ne témoigne pas, mais tous les militaires présents pendant l'opération pourront le faire.

\- Comment te sens-tu par rapport à lui ?

\- Je mentirai en disant que je ne déteste pas. Il doit être puni par la justice. Mais je veux qu'il ait une longue condamnation, qu'il croupisse derrière les barreaux pendant longtemps.

\- La haine n'est pas le bon chemin, tu le sais, tu l'as déjà vécu.

\- Je sais. Je n'oublierai pas ce qu'il a fait, et je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner. Mais je ne rendrai pas justice moi-même comme je l'ai fait avec Envy. »

Roy repensa à son affrontement contre l'homonculus de la jalousie. Tous ses visages étaient laids : l'énorme monstre vert, la larve et le jeune androgyne à tête de palmier, tous sans exception. Mais maintenant il s'agissait d'un homme.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking de l'hôpital et tous entrèrent. Beaucoup de médecins, d'infirmiers et de patients reconnurent le généralissime, mais celui-ci leur fit comprendre qu'il était là incognito, même s'il serra quelques mains. Les deux gardes du corps restèrent à l'entrée de la maternité, laissant les deux hauts-gradés, Gracia et sa fille continuer jusqu'au service de néonatologie. Roy connaissait bien le chemin, venant tous les jours durant au moins une heure regarder sa fille. Pendant que Gracia expliquait à Elycia pourquoi on appelait ces bébés des prématurés, Grumman rencontrait pour la première fois sa dernière descendante. Le vieil homme s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la couveuse et observa tout d'abord le petit être couché là.

« L'humain est bien peu de choses lorsqu'il vient au monde, constata-t-il. Mais ce qu'il devient ensuite, c'est une force qui peut maîtriser la nature, inventer, chercher, aider, combattre, être bon, mauvais, simple, compliqué, tout cela à la fois. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir te voir devenir grande, ma petite Elinor, mais je veux que tu sois la meilleure possible. »

Il avança sa main et toucha le visage endormi d'Elinor. La peau ridée du vieillard rencontra celle fragile du bébé. Une unique larme coula sur la joue de Grumman, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un timide sourire, caché sous sa moustache. Il revit sa propre fille dormir, calée sur le ventre de sa mère, plus de cinquante ans auparavant, et sa petite-fille, trente-et-un ans plus tôt. Il avait pu voir Riza lorsque sa fille était venue à Central, en dépit de l'opposition de Berthold Hawkeye, qui ne voulait pas que sa fille soit au contact de militaires quelle que soit la période de sa vie. Ce qui avait été le plus grand échec de sa vie, soit dit en passant. Son arrière-petite-fille était plus petite, plus légère, plus fragile, puisqu'elle était née deux mois avant terme, mais elle serait d'autant plus forte, grande et belle, du fait de l'environnement où elle grandirait.

« Fais-la devenir comme Riza, déclara Grumman d'un ton sérieux, qui n'attendait aucun refus.

\- Très bien, répondit Roy. Je ferai juste en sorte de ne pas mourir devant les yeux du garçon dont elle tombera amoureuse. »

Il eut un bref rire nerveux. Ça n'était pas drôle d'évoquer la mort, surtout ce jour-là.

 **III**

Au même instant, dans une salle du même bâtiment de l'hôpital mais une autre aile, une machine se mit à biper. Riza Hawkeye ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal un peu partout, mais se sentait dans une espèce de brouillard qui atténuait la douleur qui parcourait son ventre. Observant autour d'elle dans la mi pénombre, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital individuelle. Avec difficultés, elle leva la main pour appuyer sur la sonnette d'appel. Une minute plus tard à peine, une infirmière arriva.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en manipulant les différentes poches de liquide reliées au bras de Riza.

\- Encore un peu dans le coton, et j'ai mal au ventre… »

Riza sentit soudain un vide en elle. Elle se souvint et se redressa brusquement, au mépris de sa douleur.

« Ou est-il ? Il a été sauvé ? demanda-t-elle, sur le point de paniquer.

\- Votre fille va bien, elle est soignée correctement. »

L'infirmière, par des gestes calmes, aida Riza à se rallonger.

« N'en faites pas trop, vous êtes encore faible. »

Riza se mit à pleurer. On lui avait enlevé brutalement cette présence qui grandissait en elle, son enfant, sa chair. Elle se sentait seule, sans réconfort. Elle n'avait même pas pu voir les premiers instants de sa fille. Elle laissa ses larmes couler sans restriction, le cœur serré.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Elinor. Elinor Mustang Hawkeye.

\- Celui qu'il avait choisi. Quand pourrai-je la voir ?

\- Lorsque le médecin aura jugé que vous pourrez vous déplacer sans danger. Les chirurgiens ont bien failli vous perdre vraiment, et vous êtes restée dans le coma pendant six jours après l'opération. Ne vous forcez pas pour l'instant. »

Riza obéit, se laissant manipuler par la femme puis ausculter par le médecin.

* * *

 **Alors? Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir?  
** **La semaine prochaine, place aux explications.**


	3. 3 Un mois avant (part 1)

**Bonsoir!**

 **J'espère que vous vous portez bien, que votre vie se passe du mieux que vous pouvez et... OK, d'accord.**

 ***Grande inspiration***

 **Voilà le chapitre 3! Voici les explications que vous attendiez tant!**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent et commentent!**

 **Sans attendre, je vous laisse en compagnie de votre programme du soir (ou du matin selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre ^^)**

 **Disclaimer: FMA ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Un mois et demi avant la mission « braconniers »

 _Accident de car mortel_ , affichait la une du Central Times.

« Quelle horreur… »

Riza était blême. Il s'agissait d'un car qui transportait une quarantaine d'élèves d'un collège de North City et leurs professeurs pour un voyage scolaire à Central. Ils n'y étaient jamais parvenus. Dans un tournant au-dessus du vide, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Central, selon les enquêteurs, le chauffeur avait perdu le contrôle du véhicule et quitté la route. Personne n'y avait réchappé. Riza prit une bouchée de sa tartine, mais elle avait perdu son appétit. À cause de cette nouvelle, sans doute, mais sûrement à cause de sa grossesse aussi en partie. Depuis quatre mois, la jeune femme voyait son appétit varier aléatoirement dans la journée et la nuit, la faisant passer d'un état de satiété à une faim de loup. Elle entreprit de ranger le petit-déjeuner et de nettoyer les tasses. Roy était parti au QG depuis plus d'une heure, et elle avait pris trois jours de permission pour aller chez le médecin et s'occuper d'elle, mais la nouvelle dans le journal réveillait un autre écho.

Riza avait remarqué depuis quelques temps les disparitions soudaines de plusieurs personnes rapportées dans le journal et à la radio. Aucune n'avait été retrouvée pour le moment.

La militaire voulait vérifier plusieurs choses, sans en parler à quiconque, et avait pris une décision très dure.

Ella alla tout d'abord chez le médecin, pour une visite de routine pendant sa grossesse. Une fois sortie, elle passa au QG annoncer à Roy son intention d'aller passer sa permission à Central, chez Grumman en tant que petite-fille et non comme militaire. Roy fut déçu, pensant pouvoir passer ces jours plus avec Riza, puisqu'elle ne travaillerait pas jusqu'à une heure tardive le soir. Riza passa un coup de fil sur la ligne privée du généralissime, lui annonçant son arrivée pour le soir. Grumman, lui, fut ravi de son appel et déclara qu'il ferait son possible pour avoir terminé ses dossiers à une heure raisonnable pour pouvoir la voir.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Riza était dans le train pour Central, et cinq heures après, elle prenait la voiture que lui confiait Grumman pour aller à la morgue où étaient les corps des victimes de l'accident de car. Une fois arrivée, elle demanda à parler au médecin légiste qui s'était chargé d'examiner les corps. Le docteur Andrew Thomson, un homme aux grandes lunettes rondes, d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns, fut quelque peu réticent à la laisser les voir, puis lorsque la blonde lui annonça qu'elle voulait seulement des informations sur l'état des corps, il changea d'avis, curieusement assez facilement.

« Je veux savoir si vous avez trouvé des blessures étranges sur eux, quelque chose de suspect. »

Le médecin réfléchit un instant, avant de demander à Riza de le suivre dans son bureau. Il sortit des photos d'un épais dossier marqué **CONFIDENTIEL** et les étala sur une table laissée par miracle libre dans le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce.

« J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop dégoûtée par leur vue. Certains ont été défigurés par l'accident. Ou du moins par la collision du car avec le sol, parce que après avoir vu certaines blessures, je ne suis plus si sûr que ce soit un accident. Je pense qu'ils étaient déjà morts avant que le car ne quitte la route, mais dans ce cas, je ne sais de quelle manière. »

Riza se pencha sur les photos. Comme Thomson l'avait dit, certains n'étaient pas beaux à voir. Elle plaignit les parents qui avaient dû voir leurs enfants dans cet état. Ça avait dû être encore pire. Son cœur se serra, et elle pria de ne jamais avoir à trouver son enfant défiguré comme ces enfants.

« Quelles sont les blessures qui vous font douter ? demanda-t-elle. »

Thomson désigna dix photos.

« Tous ceux-là ont reçu une blessure qui n'est certainement pas due à l'accident. Ils ont trop saigné. Je pense que ces plaies ont été causées par une lame.

\- Une lame ?

\- Oui. Une lame de poignard, pas un simple couteau de cuisine. Celui qui tenait l'arme savait ce qu'il faisait : un coup bien placé pour faire saigner. Il a donc visé les artères. Regardez, on voit bien la plaie sur la cuisse de ces six-là, et sur le cou des quatre autres. »

Instinctivement, Riza porta la main à sa cicatrice au cou, trace indélébile d'un jour qui avait fait basculer sa vie et celles de nombreuses autres personnes. Elle savait la douleur que ces quatre enfants avaient subie, et qu'elle devait être encore pire. Ils n'étaient pas militaires, pas préparés à avoir mal. Un détail la frappa soudain.

« Vous avez dit dix blessés par arme blanche ? Personne d'autre ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? »

L'intérêt du médecin était visible. Cette femme officier, enceinte presque jusqu'aux yeux semblait avoir une piste sur ce sur quoi il enquêtait depuis deux jours. Elle lui ordonna d'un ton pressant :

« Donnez-moi une feuille et un crayon. »

Une fois ce qu'elle demandait en main, Riza se mit à dessiner quelque chose.

« Avez-vous quelques connaissances en alchimie ?

\- À peine. Je ne connais que des cercles de base.

\- Et celui-ci ? »

Riza tendit à Thomson son dessin. Le médecin vit un cercle dans lequel se trouvaient deux pentagones imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Les endroits où les figures se touchaient étaient entourés. L'homme réalisa : il y avait dix points de contact.

« Quel est ce cercle ?

\- Le cercle de transmutation de la pierre philosophale, annonça Riza.

\- Comment ça ? »

Riza prit une décision : si le docteur Thomson acceptait d'être impliqué dans quelque chose de plus grand que lui et de devoir en garder le secret, elle lui dirait tout sur les événements qui avaient provoqué ceux du Jour Promis. Elle interrogea donc l'homme, qui déclara qu'il était prêt à tout entendre et à garder le secret, après un moment de réflexion. Riza entreprit donc de lui raconter la vérité sur les origines d'Amestris, sur les homonculus, Bradley, le cercle de transmutation à l'échelle du pays, et ce qui s'était passé le Jour Promis.

« Les récentes disparitions et les accidents qui sont survenus dans la région de Central et dans d'autres villes m'ont parues suspects lorsque j'ai remarqué que le scénario de la disparition était assez semblable à chaque fois. Les accidents suivaient un chemin de l'est vers l'ouest, qui passait par la route où circulait le car transportant ces pauvres enfants. Ayant rencontré ce filon d'âmes, les ravisseurs de tous ces gens ont décidé qu'ils en avaient assez pour faire une bonne pierre philosophale.

\- C'est affreux, murmura Thomson. »

Il était choqué. Un groupe de personnes mal intentionnées étaient en train de créer des pierres de vie.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-il.

\- Pour l'instant je l'ignore. Sachant que je mène cette enquête de manière indépendante de l'armée et que je dois être la plus discrète possible, sans parler de mon état, je ne peux pas me renseigner aussi bien que je le voudrais. Je n'ai que des suppositions, alors je ne peux rien dire. »

Riza prit congé de Thomson, emportant des copies des photos et promettant au médecin de le mettre au courant de l'avancement de son enquête.

Sa destination suivante fut le cinquième laboratoire, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Plus aucun militaire ne le gardait, puisque le lieu n'avait plus de réelle valeur aux yeux de l'armée. Seule une barrière interdisait aux curieux d'entrer dans le site. Pourtant, à l'endroit le moins exposé aux regards, Riza trouva une grande entrée créée par alchimie et de taille suffisante pour faire passer un véhicule de grande taille. Elle poussa pour l'entrouvrir de façon à pouvoir passer avec son ventre et entra. Un chemin avait été tracé et une sorte d'abri, un nouveau bâtiment s'élevait au milieu des ruines. L'alchimie avait été très pratique dans cette situation, mais, paradoxalement, son utilisation était suspecte. Quelqu'un avait eu besoin d'accéder au cercle de transmutation qui se trouvait au cœur même de ces ruines. Et au vu des traces récentes sur le sol, il n'était pas venu seul. Ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'il n'avait pas copié ce cercle. Il l'avait utilisé. Riza formula cette hypothèse en s'avançant dans le tunnel, sa lampe torche allumée. Plus elle avançait, plus elle se sentait oppressée. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait trop bien s'imposa, se fortifia au cours de sa progression. L'odeur métallique du sang. Riza fini par déboucher sur une grande salle creusée dans les décombres. D'épais piliers soutenaient le plafond bas, dont la hauteur ne permettait pas aux hommes tels que Armstrong de se tenir droits. Plutôt que le plafond, ce qui intéressait Riza était le sol. La blonde put voir à la lumière de sa lampe le cercle de transmutation de la pierre philosophale, et dix flaques de sang très récentes car à peine sèches. Son hypothèse se confirmait donc. Toutes les personnes disparues et les victimes du car du Nord s'étaient retrouvées enfermées toutes ensemble dans cette salle et y étaient mortes, leurs âmes assemblées en une pierre philosophale. L'odeur de sang se fit soudain insoutenable, et Riza eu un haut-le-cœur. Elle s'appuya contre un pilier pour vomir le peu qu'elle était parvenue à manger au cours de la journée.

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose pour toi, bébé. Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en caressant son ventre. »

Elle se nettoya la bouche et but un peu pour chasser le mauvais goût qui s'était installé, puis elle fit le tour de la salle, cherchant tout ce qui pouvait être un indice. Les empreintes dans la poussière étaient trop nombreuses et mélangées, donc inexploitables. Il n'y avait pas de douilles. Si les personnes présentes ici pour garder les prisonniers avaient eu des armes à feu, ils ne s'en étaient pas servies. Riza ne trouva rien qui puisse prouver la présence de plus de soixante personnes dans cette salle. Mais dans un coin, à l'écart des autres empreintes mêlées les unes aux autres, une se distinguait. Les traces étaient orientées vers l'emplacement où devaient avoir été les prisonniers, mais se retournaient au bout de quelques mètres. Un des jeunes, au vu de la taille des empreintes, avait réussi à s'enfuir et se cacher. Riza suivit les traces jusqu'à une grille d'aération mal ajustée à un mètre du sol. Elle l'enleva et éclaira l'intérieur du conduit. Une forme tremblante était recroquevillée un peu plus loin. Il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon, que Riza appela, tentant de le réveiller pour qu'il sorte. Ses cris finirent par porter, et le garçon se redressa, les yeux fermés à cause de la lumière trop forte, que Riza baissa.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, déclara-t-elle. Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Vous n'allez rien me faire ? demanda le collégien, sur la défensive.

\- Seulement prendre soin de toi. Tu as besoin d'être en sécurité, de boire et de manger. »

Le garçon recula dans le conduit, et Riza l'aida à sortir et le soutint lorsqu'il mit le pied à terre. Il devait avoir 14 ans, et ses cheveux châtains cachaient ses yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye, je suis colonel au QG de East City. »

Il nota alors le ventre de Riza. Elle ne portait pas d'uniforme et était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Que faisait-elle dans cet endroit ?

« Vous êtes militaire ?

\- En permission. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Jack… Jack Victor. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites ici ? Comment avez-vous su que j'étais là ?

\- Je vais tout te dire, pendant que tu mangeras. Mais pour l'instant sortons d'ici. »

Riza et Jack sortirent de la salle et du tunnel, retrouvant l'air pur et respirable de mai. Riza gardait un stock de barres de céréales de ration militaire dans sa voiture en cas de creux. Elle en proposa à Jack, et pendant qu'il reprenait quelques forces, elle lui raconta la raison de sa présence dans le laboratoire n°5. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Riza déclara :

« Je vais t'emmener chez quelqu'un de confiance. Là tu me raconteras ce qui t'es arrivé. Tant que tout ceci n'aura pas été résolu, tu devras passer pour mort.

\- Pendant combien de temps ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne suis qu'au début de mon enquête, et personne de l'armée n'est au courant.

Riza démarra la voiture.

« Personne ? Pas même votre supérieur ?

\- Pas même le général Mustang.

\- Mustang ? Vous êtes aux ordres directs du Flame Alchemist ? Jack réfléchit un instant, faisant le lien entre les noms. Ah mais oui ! C'est vous l'œil du Faucon ! Et vous êtes sous les ordres du Héro d'Ishbal ! Quand on a étudié la guerre d'Ishbal en histoire, mon prof a parlé de vous.

\- C'est toujours sympa de se voir cités comme exemple d'assassins… soupira Riza. Le problème, c'est que cette réputation nous suivra jusqu'à la fin. »

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la voiture.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai embarrassée, dit finalement Jack. C'est vrai qu'il nous a parlé seulement de votre adresse au tir et de vos nombreuses victimes.

\- Quoi que nous ayons fait après la guerre, nous sommes des criminels de guerre, et lorsque la démocratie sera installée à Amestris, nous serons jugés pour nos actes et condamnés.

\- Mais !

\- Ce sera aux jeunes de prendre le relais pour faire de ce pays un endroit où il fait bon vivre et travailler, en paix avec ses voisins et qui n'opprime pas les peuples qui le composent. Nous avons fait le sale boulot, à vous de réparer et améliorer. »

Riza se souvint de cette soirée où elle avait raconté Ishbal à Edward Elric. Elle lui avait dit exactement la même chose. En cinq ans elle n'avait pas changé sa pensée. Roy, elle et tous ceux qui étaient devenus des meurtriers de masse pendant la guerre étaient responsables. Il faudrait seulement que son enfant comprenne qu'ils pourraient bien un jour être séparés.

La voiture était arrivée dans la banlieue résidentielle de Central, délaissant les immeubles pour les pavillons avec jardin. Riza se gara finalement devant une maison identique à ses voisines, à cela près que le jardin était mal entretenu. Elle sonna à la porte, Jack derrière elle. Un visage que la militaire connaissait bien s'encadra dans l'ouverture.

« Bonjour docteur Knox, vous allez bien ?

\- Colonel Hawkeye ? Vous n'êtes pas à East City ? Qui est ce jeune garçon ?

\- Je viens pour quelque chose de grave. »

Knox fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai l'impression que chaque fois que vous avez besoin de moi, c'est parce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important et de dangereux, grommela de médecin. Vous allez me faire vieillir plus vite que prévu. Entrez. »

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer Riza et son jeune protégé. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pendant que Knox préparait le thé. Lorsqu'il revint, un plateau avec trois tasses fumantes à la main, Riza fit les présentations.

« Jack, voici le docteur Knox, un médecin légiste qui nous a bien aidé il y a cinq ans. Docteur, voici Jack Victor, le seul rescapé de l'accident de car qui a eu lieu ce matin tôt. Je l'ai trouvé au cinquième laboratoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… Au cinquième laboratoire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je vais laisser Jack raconter ce qui lui est arrivé depuis son départ en voyage scolaire. Je sais qu'il va être difficile pour toi de revivre ces événements, mais nous avons besoin de ces informations. Te sens-tu prêt à nous en parler ?"

Jack hocha la tête. Il avait parlé librement avec Riza dans la voiture. La future mère avait réussi à l'éloigner un peu de ce qu'il venait de vivre, mais le souvenir restait présent, trop vivace. Il devait pourtant l'exhumer et raconter ce qu'il avait vécu.

* * *

 **Le seconde partie de ce long flash-back explicatif, avec n retour au présent arrivera sous peu, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère que vous avez trouvé des réponses à certaines de vos questions.  
** **Au chapitre 4!**


	4. 4 Un mois avant (part 2)

**Voilà le chapitre 4!**

 **Au début cette histoire ne devait être qu'un one-shot dans lequel Riza mourrait. Elle m'a été inspirée à force d'écouter "Valentine Day" de Linkin Park. Et un jour j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire plus longue, inspirée d'une idée que j'avais eue il y quelques temps, mais que je n'avais jamais menée à bien. Le scénario de base a quand même changé.**

 **C'est tout pour la petite histoire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, où Jack raconte son histoire.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist sont la création de Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

« Nous sommes partis dimanche soir de notre collège de North City pour aller à Central. Nous étions censés arriver vers 3h du matin et dormir dans le bus sur un parking, parce que les profs n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un hôtel ou une auberge qui accepte d'accueillir quarante personnes à cette heure-là. Nous avons fait plusieurs pauses pendant le voyage, pour que le chauffeur se repose un peu. La dernière a été celle où le bus a été détourné. J'étais avec des amis en train de me dégourdir les jambes sur le parking à côté de la route. Je remontais dans le car quand ils sont arrivés. Une camionnette noire s'est arrêtée à côté de nous et cinq hommes armés et cagoulés sont sortis, escortant un sixième homme, non masqué avec des lunettes rondes. L'homme est monté à notre suite et a demandé à parler aux professeurs.

« Nous nous voyons dans l'obligation e prendre le contrôle de ce car et de le conduire jusqu'à Central, a-t-il dit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? a lancé mon professeur d'histoire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, a répliqué l'homme.

\- Nous n'accepterons pas que vous détourniez ce car ! »

L'homme a soupiré.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais puisqu'il faut un exemple… »

Il a fait signe à l'un des hommes masqués, qui a brutalement assommé le prof. Plusieurs élèves ont crié, mais l'autre a repris la parole.

« Voyez ce qui vous arrive si vous me contrariez. Mais si vous restez calmes, tout se passera bien. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux. Aucun d'entre nous n'en menait large, et quelques-uns pleuraient même. Plusieurs hommes sont restés avec le chef à lunettes dans le car pendant que les autres suivaient avec la camionnette. Durant le trajet, j'ai pu observer les mercenaires et vu qu'ils portaient un brassard sur la manche. Un brassard blanc avec un serpent noir qui se mord la queue.

\- Un ouroboros », murmura Riza.

Ainsi il s'agissait d'un groupe organisé, avec un chef, un but et les moyens d'y arriver. Riza ignorait encore son nom, celui de son chef, son but, mais elle enquêterait. Elle les trouverait, les empêcherait d'accomplir leur but, quel qu'il était. Elle leur ferait payer leurs crimes. Elle prit une gorgée de thé, ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées et invita Jack à continuer son récit.

« Le car est arrivé à Central, et nous avons été emmenés jusqu'à un endroit inconnu. Ils nous ont fait descendre du car et nous ont guidés au milieu de ruines, dans un tunnel. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à une grande salle où d'autres hommes cagoulés étaient présents, avec au moins vingt personnes qui étaient comme nous, prisonniers. Parce qu'ils avaient beau ne pas user de violence envers nous, ces hommes nous avaient très clairement faits prisonniers. Ils nous rassemblés debout dans un coin pendant que le chef ordonnait à ses hommes de nettoyer le sol. Ils ont enlevé la poussière et la sciure, qui couvraient un grand cercle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cercle de transmutation ? a demandé un homme. Je suis alchimiste et pourtant je ne le connais pas. Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire de nous ?

\- J'ai de grands projets pour vous, a déclaré le chef. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez bien assez tôt à quoi sert ce cercle. »

Il a souri, mais il faisait peur. Je vous jure, il voulait peut-être faire un sourire rassurant, mais il n'a fait que nous inquiéter davantage. J'étais à l'arrière du groupe, alors j'ai pu remarquer la bouche d'aération. J'en ai parlé discrètement à ceux qui étaient à côté de moi, et nous avons discuté pour savoir comment la rejoindre sans nous faire remarquer.

À ce moment-là, le chef a commencé un discours : « Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue dans l'ancien cinquième laboratoire de Central City. Je suis Andrew Thomson, le créateur et leader de ce groupe, Novus Homonculus (Riza eu un hoquet de surprise en entendant le nom. Devant l'air interrogatif de Knox et Jack, et leur indiqua qu'elle en parlerait après.). Je ne vais pas vous expliquer en long en large et en travers le pourquoi du comment de cette organisation. Nous avons un idéal élevé, pour reverser le pouvoir de ce pays, qui a perdu son identité, sa raison d'être à la mort de son excellence le führer King Bradley. Depuis l'accession au pouvoir de cette chiffe molle de Grumman, Amestris n'a plus de combattivité. Elle s'est abaissée à apaiser les tensions avec nos voisins, alors que son ambition doit être la conquête. Je vous ai donc réunis ici afin que vous serviez mes ambitions et celles de Novus Homonculus. Ma question est donc : qui veut me rejoindre, se battre à mes côtés pour cet idéal perdu ? Qui veut m'aider à remettre un pouvoir fort à la tête d'Amestris ? »

Pendant un moment qui m'a paru interminable, personne n'a bougé ou parlé. Puis une femme est sortie du groupe.

« Ton nom ?

\- Edna Korr.

\- Ta raison de nous rejoindre ?

\- Mon mari était militaire dans l'armée de Central. Il a été blessé pendant les affrontements contre le groupe de Mustang il y a cinq ans, et a dû être amputé. Il n'a jamais guéri tout à fait de sa blessure et a été envoyé à la retraite à moins de 40 ans. Il n'a pas supporté l'inaction et le fait d'être refusé un peu partout à cause de sa jambe en moins et s'est suicidé quelques mois plus tard en m'expliquant dans une lettre la raison profonde de son geste. Et je me suis jurée de le venger comme il n'avait pas pu le faire.

\- Bienvenue à Novus Homonculus, Edna Korr.

Le chef a tendu un brassard à la femme, qui l'a enfilé et épinglé à sa manche. Un homme est sorti à son tour, puis d'autres, parmi lesquels un de mes profs, et même un élève de ma classe, que nous connaissions bien pour se plaindre sans cesse de la politique actuelle d'Amestris. Tous ont reçu un brassard, et lorsque plus personne ne sortit du rang pour se joindre à eux, sept étaient passés du côté de l'ennemi.

« Plus personne ? a demandé le chef. Alors passons à la suite. »

À ce moment-là, mon meilleur ami, Nikolaï m'a murmuré de fuir avant de s'avancer entre les autres prisonniers. J'ai donc commencé à reculer, me demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'est précipité sur le chef pour lui porter un coup, mais n'a pas réussi à l'atteindre. Des mercenaires se sont emparés de lui et l'ont ligoté. La rage au ventre, j'ai dû profiter de cette diversion pour atteindre la bouche d'aération et l'enlever. Le geste de Nikolaï a provoqué une belle pagaille, puisque les hommes de Thomson ont commencé à attraper les gens pour les ligoter, les bâillonner et les emmener dans le cercle. J'ai tout vu, caché derrière ma grille. Personne ne m'avait vu partir, et je n'avais aidé personne. Je me sens coupable et responsable. Je n'ai pu sauver personne de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Le chef a fait un simple geste de la main, et plusieurs mercenaires ont sorti un poignard de leurs équipements, pour frapper des prisonniers au hasard. J'ai vu le sang jaillir, les personnes qui se tordaient de douleur. Ils ne pouvaient même pas hurler à cause du bâillon. Nikolaï a eu le pire. Il a eu la gorge tranchée. Il ne pouvait même pas empêcher le sang de couler, parce que ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos. Et il me regardait, il regardait dans ma direction. Il savait que je m'en étais sorti… »

Jack s'interrompit. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues et sa gorge était trop nouée pour qu'il puisse parler. Riza posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle comprenait trop bien ce qu'on ressentait en voyant un être cher partie devant ses yeux, et elle avait vécu la même douleur que Nikolaï. Jack se calma un peu, prit une gorgée de thé pour s'hydrater et s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre son récit.

« Ensuite, quand il y a eu au moins un blessé dans chaque groupe réparti sur le cercle, une lumière rouge et des arcs sont apparus. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, insoutenables, tout le monde a souffert terriblement. Puis tout s'est arrêté, et le chef a récupéré dans un flacon la substance rouge au milieu du cercle. Les mercenaires ont entrepris ensuite de déplacer les corps jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je suis allé me réfugier plus loin dans le conduit, mais je n'ai pas bougé plus, pour ne pas être repéré. Je suis resté comme ça plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que vous me trouviez, mademoiselle Hawkeye.

\- Merci Jack. Je suis désolée d'avoir remué ces souvenirs trop récents, mais nous devions les connaître.

En tant que médecin légiste, la psychologie n'est pas mon fort, mais j'ai déjà vu des hommes traumatisés par la mort. Tu as besoin de repos, et s'il le faut, je peux te donner un somnifère. »

Jack accepta. C'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi, mais il avait à peine dormi ces dernières 24h. Malgré ce qui lui était arrivé et la peur de faire des cauchemars, il sentait qu'il avait réellement besoin de dormir. Knox l'accompagna donc à l'étage et l'installa dans la chambre d'amis.

« Comment vous connaissez Hawkeye ?

\- J'ai rencontré le général Mustang à Ishbal, quand il était encore commandant, répondit Knox. Ensuite, lorsqu'il a été muté à Central, il m'a impliqué dans une affaire plus grande que nous. Je me suis retrouvé pour la première fois depuis longtemps à soigner des malades alors que je ne faisais qu'examiner des cadavres. Hawkeye n'était que la subordonnée de Mustang à l'époque. Mais maintenant, même si je ne la connais pas vraiment, elle sait qu'elle peut me faire confiance, même si je suis très peu conciliant. »

La chambre d'amis était encombrée de cartons et de piles de livres.

« Mon fils et mon ex-femme viennent de temps en temps, alors je ne peux pas laisser la poussière s'installer. Ne fais pas attention au bazar non plus, tant qu'il n'empêche pas les gens de circuler, je le laisse comme ça.

\- Vous avez été marié ? s'étonna Jack.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air surpris ? J'ai été marié, mais après la guerre je faisais trop de cauchemars, je devenais parfois dingue, alors mon épouse a décidé de partir avec mon fils.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Les choses s'améliorent depuis quelques années, tout de même. Mon fils est devenu médecin aussi, mais lui s'occupe des vivants. »

Une fois le lit fait et Jack douché (il en avait autant besoin que de dormir), le collégien prit le cachet que lui donnait le médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait comme un bienheureux. Lorsque Knox redescendit, Riza lui raconta son enquête. Et la chose la plus importante qu'elle lui révéla fut la véritable identité du chef de Novus Homonculus. Elle expliqua ainsi sa réaction au récit de Jack. Andrew Thomson était un fin joueur. Il connaissait bien plus de choses sur l'alchimie qu'il n'en avait laissé paraître. Riza s'était dévoilée en lui révélant ce qu'elle savait. Elle s'était trahie comme une bleue. Et désormais, elle devenait une cible, quelqu'un à surveiller pour Novus Homonculus. Sa décision prise la semaine passée était une urgence et nécessitait d'être organisée sous peu.

« J'ai deux choses à vous demander, déclara ensuite Riza. Je sais que vous êtes fiable et honnête, et que vous me direz clairement ce que vous pensez. »

Riza savait que ce qu'elle allait demander était difficile. L'idée en elle-même était difficile. Pour elle, parce que cela signifierait être séparée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait pendant une durée inconnue. Pour Knox, qui aurait une grande responsabilité en acceptant, en plus de devoir garder le secret. Depuis qu'elle avait pris sa décision, la militaire se sentait déchirée. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé paraître pendant la dernière semaine, où elle avait collecté des informations sur toutes ces disparitions. Mais elle avait craint aussi pour son enfant, pour cette vie qui grandissait en elle, fragile et influencée par son propre état. Le moment était venu de préparer sa propre disparition.

« D'abord, j'aimerais que Jack reste chez vous. Personne ne doit savoir qu'il est vivant, et surtout pas Thomson. Mais comme il est inconnu à Central, il pourra enquêter sur Novus Homonculus s'il y est prêt. Roy ignore tout de cette enquête, alors il n'a que vous deux à qui je peux faire confiance pour l'instant.

\- Vous me demandez quelque chose de compliqué, répondit Knox. Êtes-vous consciente qu'il devra se cacher à chaque fois que ma femme et mon fils viendront ?

\- Il sait qu'il doit faire le mort. Vous lui expliquerez ce qu'il devra faire quand ils seront là. »

Knox protesta encore un peu pour la forme, mais comme pour May et Ranfan, il ne refusa pas de donner un refuge à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin.

« Quelle est la seconde chose dont vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Et bien… Thomson connaît mon nom, mon visage, l'endroit où je travaille, il sait que je connais beaucoup de choses sur ses actes. Et même s'il ignore encore que je connais son vrai visage, il doit peut-être penser que je vais prévenir mes supérieurs. Il faut donc que je disparaisse. Et de mon plein gré, pas selon la volonté d'un homme qui a l'intention de faire un coup d'Etat. » Riza se redressa. « Je vais mettre en scène ma mort, et pour cela j'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- Quoi ? Votre mort ? Vous avez pensé à ceux qui vous entourent ?

\- Oui. Je sais que ce sera encore plus dur pour eux. Mais peu de gens doivent être mis au courant, et surtout pas Roy. Il devra s'occuper de notre enfant, et cela lui permettra de garder une raison de vivre. J'ai appris l'existence d'un produit qui permet d'avoir tous les aspects de la mort, mais qui fait en fait battre de cœur trop lentement pour être détectable par des machines. Il s'agit de la tétrodotoxine b.

\- C'est une substance très rare. Il n'y a que les laboratoires Märvey qui parviennent à le synthétiser. Mais je ne sais pas ce que fait le hasard en ce moment, mais il se trouve que j'ai une dose de tétrodotoxine encore utilisable ici. Je vais la chercher. »

Riza n'en revenait pas. Elle annonçait la mise en scène de sa mort, et Knox acceptait, avec un peu de réticence, de l'aider. Le médecin revint rapidement, un flacon à la main.

« Il faut que ce soit un médecin qui vous l'injecte. Il y a toutefois des risques de coma pendant un certain temps après la dissipation de ses effets.

\- Très bien. Quelle quantité faudrait-il m'injecter ?

\- Ce sera au médecin de décider, selon votre état. »

Knox donna de flacon à Riza, avec les conseils de conservation.

« Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez prévenu au moment où je l'utiliserai, déclara Riza. Comme ça vous viendrez avec Jack me donner l'avancement de l'enquête. Ensuite j'irai à Central. Si Jack peut passer pour un lointain neveu, moi en revanche, je ne ferai pas illusion bien longtemps par ici.

\- Où irez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- Chez une vieille connaissance. Elle m'en voudra peut-être de laisser son petit, mais c'est une très bonne informatrice. »

Après avoir planifié les différentes étapes de sa « mort » avec Knox, Riza la quitta pour justement aller voir cette connaissance, qui n'était qu'autre que Chris Mustang, la mère adoptive de Roy. Celle-ci fut ravie de la voir. Elle aimait beaucoup Riza, la reine de son petit Roy, et la mère de son premier petit-fils, ou première petite-fille. Lorsque la blonde lui expliqua la raison de sa venue, elle s'assombrit.

« Vous alors… soupira-t-elle. Toi et Roy avez le chic pour vous embarquer dans des affaires qui vous dépassent. Mais je te promets que je ne lui en dirai pas un mot lorsqu'il viendra m'annoncer ton décès. Et ma maison est à ta disposition au moment où tu en auras besoin.

\- Merci Chris.

\- Est-ce que tu sais à peu près quand cette première opération aura lieu ? demanda la tenancière du bar.

\- Après la naissance du bébé, dans trois mois environ, répondit Riza.

\- Et vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

\- Nous le saurons lorsqu'il sera là. Si c'est un fille, Roy choisira son prénom, et si c'est un garçon, moi. Donc ce sera au choix, Maes ou Elinor.

\- Maes est un hommage à Hughes.

\- Et Elinor à ma grand-mère maternelle Éléonore, feue l'épouse du général Grumman. »

Après seulement une demi-heure passée avec Madame Christmas, Riza partit retrouver son grand-père. Elle ne retrouva pas immédiatement la tranquillité d'esprit qu'elle espérait, puisqu'elle aida Grumman à rédiger un discours pour les proches des victimes de l'« accident » de car. Ensuite, la soirée se passa beaucoup mieux, le vieil homme l'interrogeant sur la santé de tous les membres de la team Mustang et son travail. Ils firent de nombreuses parties d'échecs, avant de se séparer pour aller se coucher.

Mercredi 23 juin :

Riza souffrait. La douleur de sa blessure, additionnée de celle des contractions, était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. C'était comme si son ventre se déchirait en deux. Elle gémit, puis poussa un cri lorsque Fuery appuya sur la plaie. Havoc conduisait pied au plancher pour rejoindre l'hôpital de East City. Ils arrivèrent finalement, et des infirmiers prirent en charge la militaire, laissant sur place ses deux collègues. Ils la déposèrent sur un lit roulant après l'avoir habillée seulement d'une veste d'hôpital. Riza parvint à leur demander, entre deux pics de douleur intense, de lui donner le tube rangé dans une pochette en cuir qui était dans sa poche. Dans la salle d'opération, elle parla au chirurgien principal, avant que l'anesthésiste ne fasse son office.

« Sauvez en priorité mon enfant, je vous en prie. Mais faites aussi votre possible pour moi. Faites appeler le Dr. Knox à Central, il pourra vous dire ce qu'il en est. À la fin de l'opération, il faut que vous m'injectiez ceci. »

Riza montra le flacon de tétrodotoxine b. Le chirurgien parut surpris. La militaire l'empêcha de parler en le devançant.

« Et surtout, cachez ma survie à mes collègues. Tous, sans exception, même mon supérieur.

\- Vous mettez en scène votre mort ?

\- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas prévu de cette manière et aussi tôt. »

Le chirurgien n'hésita pas très longtemps avant d'accepter d'accéder à la demande de Riza. Juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil, il lui dit :

« Nous appellerons. »

* * *

 **Vous savez tout maintenant sur les tenants et aboutissants du début de cette histoire. A partir du prochain, nous revenons dans le présent.**

 **Pour info: la tétrodotoxine est le poison sécrété par le poisson globe (le fugu), et la tétrodotoxine b est une molécule inventée dans l'univers de Marvel (d'où le Märvey, qui se prononce comme merveille, donc marvel en anglais) et utilisée dans Captain America: Le soldat de l'hiver.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos réactions, quelles qu'elles soient!**


	5. 5 Révélations et résolutions

**Bon, je sais, ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendiez, que je vous fais languir, mais il aura fini par arriver ce chapitre 5!**

 **Je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir publié plus tôt en fait, parce qu'il nécessitait quelques modifications vitales pour la suite.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, je les apprécie beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: FMA n'est pas à moi (*soupir*)**

* * *

Mardi 29 juin :

Le médecin avait jugé que l'état de Riza nécessitait qu'elle reste immobile encore quelques jours, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas marcher sans aide plusieurs jours après. Riza accepta son sort avec résignation. Mais il y avait un point positif, pensa-t-elle. Au moins, si Roy venait voir sa fille, il ne la verrait pas elle. C'était un point positif, mais cette pensée tortura Riza. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, au risque de se faire voir, ce qui était hors de question. Mais elle voulait le voir, lui dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'il avait juste à s'occuper d'Elinor le temps qu'elle accomplisse sa mission, qu'elle l'aimait. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Tant qu'elle n'avait pas davantage d'informations sur les objectifs et motivations de Novus Homonculus, Riza refusait de prévenir Roy.

Elle avait passé une nuit reposante sur le plan physique, mais elle repensait sans cesse à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, c'était arrivé beaucoup trop tôt. Elle ne pourrait même pas profiter de sa proximité avec Elinor avant de disparaître.

Elinor… En y repensant, ce prénom venait d'un vieux mot, qui voulait dire apaiser. Riza espérait que sa fille serait capable de remplir cette mission pour Roy. Elle devait être un ancrage à la réalité, un repère dans sa vie et un havre de paix. Riza voulait aussi être capable d'aller la voir dans son aile de l'hôpital avant que l'une d'entre elles n'en sorte. Il fallait donc qu'elle guérisse rapidement pour pouvoir se déplacer par elle-même.

Riza était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Ça n'était pas une infirmière qui venait vérifier ses données, parce qu'elles ne frappaient pas forcément. Le médecin était passé deux heures plus tôt et ne reviendrait pas avant la soirée. Donc il s'agissait sûrement de quelqu'un d'extérieur à l'hôpital.

« Entrez ! » lança Riza.

La porte s'ouvrit et Knox, suivi de Jack, entra.

« Bonjour colonel, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- J'ai été en meilleur état dans ma vie, mais j'ai aussi vécu pire. »

Jack referma la porte, puis s'installa sur la deuxième chaise de la chambre. Ils étaient normalement hors d'atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Knox. Le chirurgien qui vous a opérée m'a dit que c'était une balle. »

Riza entreprit alors de raconter les événements qui s'étaient déroulés une semaine plus tôt. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ignorait totalement comment la mission braconniers s'était terminée, ni ce qui allait arriver à l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus.

« Est-ce que les journaux ont parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé ?

\- Ils ont parlé de votre mort, effectivement, et ont dit que l'enquête de la justice était en cours. Normalement le procès aura lieu entre août et septembre.

\- Ce qui nous laisse deux mois avant que mon agresseur ne soit condamné pour meurtre, alors qu'il devrait l'être pour tentative. Espérons donc que New Homonculus décidera d'agir pendant ce temps-là.

\- Justement, Jack a découvert quelque chose sur eux, dit Knox. »

Riza se redressa brusquement. Elle grimaça à cause de la douleur qui se répandit soudain dans son ventre, mais s'apaisa rapidement. Elle interrogea Jack du regard.

« Et bien, j'ai réussi à m'introduire dans le sous-sol de Central en suivant Thomson, après plusieurs semaines de planton et de filature. Il a rejoint une dizaine d'autres hommes, que je ne connais pas, mais ils n'avaient pas le visage masqué. Thomson leur a annoncé qu'il avait réussi à créer la pierre philosophale, et que l'accomplissement de leur but était proche. Ils ont parlé de leur prochaine action. Ils… ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient refaire de Selim Bradley un homonculus. Ils veulent réveiller le monstre qui dort en lui pour qu'il les aide à prendre le pouvoir.

\- C'est très mauvais, déclara Riza. Si Selim Bradley redevient Pride, il va falloir agir et demander de l'aide à d'autres personnes. Nous ne pouvons pas agir seuls, d'autant plus que Pride était le plus puissant des homonculus. Et un des pires. »

Riza se remémora le soir où elle avait découvert la véritable identité de Selim, et le même frisson la parcouru. Selim Bradley ne représentait plus un danger à présent. Il devait rester innocent dans cette nouvelle vie que Edward Elric lui avait permis d'avoir.

« Merci Jack, d'avoir pris des risques pour découvrir leur plan. Tu sais quand ils ont prévu d'agir ?

\- Non. Mais ils pensent que vous êtes morte, et ça m'a semblé beaucoup soulager Thomson lorsqu'il l'a appris, puisqu'il savait que vous étiez la seule à enquêter sur les disparitions.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de te faire passer pour l'un d'entre eux pour savoir précisément où et quand Thomson a l'intention d'enlever Selim ?

\- Je pense pouvoir le faire. »

Riza remercia encore Jack. Elle confia une lettre à l'intention de Chris Mustang à Knox, pour lui indiquer de préparer sa venue pour le mois suivant, mais elle ne savait pas précisément quand. Le médecin et le garçon prirent congé de Riza, qui resta seule plongée dans ses pensées. La donne avait changé, elle avait des informations, un objectif, et donc une raison d'annoncer à Roy qu'elle était vivante. Elle se rembrunit lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Le choc serait trop grand si elle se montrait brutalement au grand jour, elle devait agir de la manière la plus douce possible. Ou plutôt de la moins brusque. Une lettre lui sembla alors être la meilleure solution avant une rencontre face à face.

 **lll**

Jeudi 1er juillet

Après l'enterrement de Riza, Roy avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre au travail. Il n'avait pas fait la moitié de ses dossiers après le déjeuner, et continuait à repousser à plus tard la rédaction de rapports et l'attribution des dossiers. Seul dans son bureau, il observait la ville et le paysage qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre tout en repensant à ce qu'il avait vécu avec Riza. Ils avaient fini par s'avouer les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis des années après le Jour promis, à l'hôpital. Ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète, jusqu'à ce que Grumman allège la loi anti-fraternisation. Il indiqua dans le nouveau texte que la relation entre deux militaires était autorisée si elle n'influait pas sur la qualité du travail fournit par les deux militaires et n'empiétait pas sur la vie professionnelle. Les signes d'affection devaient être réduits au strict minimum.

À partir de ce moment, Roy et Riza avaient mis leurs collègues les plus proches au courant et avaient emménagé ensemble. Leur hiérarchie n'avait pas à être mise au parfum (sauf Grumman), aussi le général référent de la région Est avait-il été surpris, pendant un séjour à East City, de voir les deux officiers se tenir la main un soir à la sortie su QG. Leur couple était l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du QG de l'est, malgré les jalousies qu'il avait pu causer au début.

Fin janvier, Riza lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qui l'avait réjoui au plus haut point, mais aussi inquiété pour l'avenir. Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un enfant, leur enfant. Ce jour-là, Roy comprit Maes Hughes. Il comprit son attachement pour Elycia. Et même si sa façon d'être envers Riza et leur enfant n'était pas aussi extrême que celle de son ami, il se préoccupait de l'état de sa compagne à chaque fois qu'il la croisait au QG, ce que Riza trouva un peu lourd à la fin. Pour Roy et Riza, cet enfant représentait l'avenir, la paix pour Amestris. Un jour ils devraient être jugés pour leurs actes à Ishbal, mais ce serait pour le salut des générations futures.

Roy soupira, revenant au présent et à la dure réalité, celle où Riza était morte. Il voulait que le temps passe plus vite, pour pouvoir retrouver Elinor au plus vite. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et commença à feuilleter un dossier sans conviction. Il n'avait pas encore terminé de s'occuper de ce dossier une demi-heure plus tard, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » lança Roy.

Breda entra et se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Repos, » ordonna le général.

Le lieutenant obéit. Breda était devenu l'assistant personnel de Roy lorsque Riza avait demandé à avoir sa propre équipe, composée essentiellement des membres restants de l'équipe, Havoc et Fuery, et de nouvelles recrues. Falman avait choisi de rester à Briggs à la demande du général Armstrong, et à la surprise de tous.

« Général, j'ai parlé avec les autres de l'ancienne équipe, commença Breda. Je leur ai fait part de votre peu d'implication dans votre travail depuis la mort du colonel Hawkeye

\- Et ?

\- Nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de vous interdire de sortir du QG par tous les moyens possibles et légaux tant que vous n'aurez pas terminé de vous occuper de vos dossiers. Nous n'avons pas la même force de persuasion qu'elle, alors nous avons voulu jouer de la carotte plutôt que du bâton. »

Roy était légèrement contrarié par cette mesure prise sans son accord, même si elle était tout à fait légitime.

« La carotte ? Précise, Breda.

\- Plus tôt vous aurez fini votre paperasse et vos obligations de général, plus longtemps vous pourrez voir Elinor. »

Ah, touché. L'argument du militaire roux était implacable. Roy soupira, grommela pour la forme et accepta la décision de ses subordonnés. Si son travail était mal fait, tout le QG et l'armée de l'est en pâtiraient, et il ne mériterait pas alors son grade et son salaire. Il s'attela alors à sa tâche, et à 18h, il sortait du QG en s'étirant et prenait sa voiture pour aller à la maternité. Il resta deux heures auprès de sa fille, observant ses gestes et ses réactions. Il avait hâte qu'elle soit assez grande et résistante pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Pour le moment, elle lui semblait si petite, si fragile… À 20h, l'heure des visites étant passée, il dût se résoudre à partir. En passant devant un couloir non éclairé, il ne vit pas la silhouette féminine aux cheveux blonds, assise dans un fauteuil roulant, qui venait de s'arrêter brusquement en le voyant. Il sortit et rentra dans l'appartement où il vivait avec Riza, et où désormais seule la présence de Black Hayate et de White Sora (*), la chienne blanche, l'empêchait de boire comme un trou pour oublier son chagrin.

La femme qui s'était arrêtée en voyant Roy était Riza. Elle avait remarqué une certaine paix dans son regard après sa visite à Elinor. Une paix qui se partageait avec le chagrin. Son cœur s'était serré à cette vision. Roy était si proche et si lointain à la fois, à portée de voix, d'une voix qui devait être muette pour le moment. Elle avait aussi été soulagée qu'il ne la voie pas, mais sur le coup, c'était uniquement un soulagement de convenance. La militaire avança, poussant son fauteuil à la force des bras. Elle avait pu obtenir le droit du médecin de se déplacer de cette manière, prenant comme argument qu'elle guérirait plus vite et que cela entretenait sa forme physique.

Riza entra dans la grande salle remplie de couveuses, où quelques infirmières circulaient. Instinctivement elle se dirigea vers l'un des berceaux. Sur la paroi de verre était collée une étiquette, indiquant « Elinor Mustang-Hawkeye, 23 juin 1920 ». Riza sourit en voyant sa fille, puis les larmes se mirent à couler sans restriction sur ses joues. Il n'y avait pas eu de transition entre le moment où Elinor grandissait encore dans son ventre et l'instant présent. Riza n'avait même pas pu la tenir dans ses bras alors qu'elle poussait son premier cri. Elle ressentit alors ce vide qui l'avait déjà étreinte à son réveil. Voyant sa détresse apparente, une infirmière s'approcha de la jeune mère pour s'enquérir de son état et la rassurer. Elle l'informa sur la manière de manipuler un prématuré, plus fragile qu'un autre bébé.

« Quand pourrai-je la prendre dans mes bras ?

\- Lorsqu'elle aura un poids et une taille suffisants. Le médecin a dit que dans le cas de votre fille ça ne tardera pas. Elle a une bonne constitution.

\- Elle doit tenir de ses parents alors.

\- Le militaire qui vient de sortir est son père ?

\- Oui, c'est aussi mon compagnon. Mais il ne doit pas savoir que je suis vivante. Je dois passer pour morte pour une mission top secrète. Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre discrétion ? »

L'infirmière assura Riza de son silence et de son soutien. La blonde retourna dans sa chambre, apaisée.

Riza retourna tous les jours voir Elinor après les heures de visite, après le départ de Roy, qui s'investissait de plus en plus dans son travail et faisait en sorte de ne jamais rester seul trop longtemps pour s'empêcher de penser à son amour perdu.

L'état de Riza s'améliora de plus en plus, et elle put marcher, d'abord avec des béquilles, puis une seule, et finalement sans aide. Elle se fatigua moins facilement, et entreprit de faire des étirements pour retrouver sa souplesse. Elinor était devenue un pilier dans la vie de ses parents, un repère. Elle aussi grandissait, et pourrait vivre sans surveillance médicale permanente quelques semaines plus tard.

Le 11 juillet, le médecin autorisa Riza à sortir de l'hôpital, en lui donnant toutefois des instructions pour retrouver une bonne forme physique. Riza fut soulagée d'entendre ces paroles, et immédiatement après le départ du médecin, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital pour téléphoner à Madame Christmas et au docteur Knox pour les prévenir de son arrivée prochaine à Central. Une fois remontée dans sa chambre, elle prévint les infirmières qui étaient dans le secret et leur demanda leur aide pour lui fournir de quoi passer inaperçue. Puis la jeune femme entreprit d'écrire la lettre qu'elle destinait à Roy.

* * *

 *** Sora en japonais signifie ciel. J'ai inventé le nom de la petite chienne blanche qu'on voit en compagnie de Black Hayate (tempête en japonais) tout à la fin du manga et de Brotherhood.**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience! *^***

 **Et je ferai en sorte que le prochain chapitre (un des plus longs) sorte avant Noël! (Comment ça c'est trop long?)**


End file.
